One day, in a bar
by Shujitsu-san
Summary: Romano's at the bar, as usual. But there's something about that new waiter that fascinates him. What will happen between them? Warning: Yaoi, Spamano, boy x boy, drinking/alcohol, minor violence, language, hints of Usuk, GerIta, and possibly others later on.
1. Chapter 1: Bunny Ears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

WELL, new story is up! This is super short, but meh. I'm being lazy. And again, I apologize for any OOC-ness.

Inspired by those sexy pictures of Spain in bunny ears on zerochan.

Told from Romano/Lovino's point of view. They're all nations in this by the way.

* * *

Today was pretty normal. I worked, got pissed at someone slacking off, then went to the bar. I've gone so many times already, you could even say I'm a regular there. No, screw that, I should be like, a platinum member. Seriously, you have no idea how many times I've gone already. It's starting to get ridiculous. Even some of the guys I see there frequently have been telling me I should cut back on the drinking. Something about damaging my body. I could snort at their ignorance. I'm a fucking country, drinking won't do anything to my body. Of course, they didn't know that, and I could care less about informing them of the fact. I didn't want them getting the wrong idea after all; they were just people I didn't mind having around me. And I definitely didn't need some assholes trying to get me to go out with them. I guess some of them were nice - mostly the girls - but most of them were just bastards looking for a good fuck. Sometimes I'd oblige, since there were times when I needed to get my mind off things. But most of the time, I'd just ignore their advances. It'd probably get worse if I told them I was a country. Men are greedy, you know. They'd probably be tempted to fuck me just to try to dominate Southern Italy. No shit, it wouldn't work. It doesn't work like that with humans. It might work if it was another country, but that's unrelated. It's not like that would ever happen to me. I'm not going to fall in love with a nation; I would never allow myself to. Actually, falling in love with a human would be pretty bad too. They'd grow old and die after a few dozen years. I don't think I could deal with that. Huh. Maybe I'll just stay alone forever. Feliciano's enough for me, even if he's annoying sometimes.

I lay down on my bed and pulled up the covers. I'll never find love. I don't need it anyways, so it doesn't matter. It's not like I'm lonely or anything. I've always got my brother if I really wanted someone to talk to.

xXXx

I walked into the bar at about seven in the evening. As usual, I took my spot in the corner, since I didn't want anyone coming to annoy me. But obviously, it didn't always work. As soon as I sat down, that stupid blonde dude who calls himself the hero came up to me.

"Hey! Wanna come over tonight? I just got this awesome movie, but it's kinda scary, so I don't really wanna watch it alone! Watch it with me!" I groaned at his irritatingly loud voice.

"No, I don't want to watch your fucking movies. I don't even get how you think those things are scary. The things you rate R in your country are PG in mine." Ya, it was America. Why was he there? How the fuck am I supposed to know? You go ask him how and why he was in the Netherlands.

"C'mon dude, you're no fun!" he grinned at me, tapping my shoulder. God, he was annoying. I pushed his hand away, sending him a glare.

"Stop annoying me. Shouldn't you be working? Your country's still in a fucking recession, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, ya, it is. But I can't really help with that, ya know? I tried, but they wouldn't give me the money to build a giant hero! So I just left it up to the boss and his buds! Hahahaha!" ...I really couldn't take his annoyingly loud voice anymore. Was he one of the bastards I was talking about? Oh yes. Was he one of the ones trying to get into my pants? No fucking way, he's already got his eyes on that guy with caterpillars for eyebrows. Not that I care about that. In fact, I was glad he had someone else to bug instead of me. Unfortunately, with Arthur busy with his country at the moment - like he should be, seriously, what the fuck was he doing here? - poor little America was left alone.

With no one to bother. But me.

...Great.

"Ya, ya, whatever. I could care less about all of that." I snorted in return, looking up as a waiter arrived. Finally, about time. "Give me some wine. The stuff from Italy." He nodded, returning to the counter to place my order. But not fast enough, apparently, since that stupid blonde had enough time to give him - more like shout at him- his order.

"And some beer too!" The waiter nodded in acknowledgment before turning around. I let out an irritated sigh.

"I'm not paying for your drinks. And why the fuck did you get beer, anyways? It's German." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Whaaaat? Come on bud, be a pal! I'm in a recession, remember?" he slung his arm around my shoulder, pulling me way too close for comfort.

"Ya, so go do something about it instead of spending more money." I retorted after elbowing his ribs. Bastard, didn't even budge.

"Hahahaha! I see you know nothing about how to get out of a recession, Romano! See, to get your economy back up and workin', you gotta spend _more_ money! Ya, I know, it sounds crazy, right? But that's how it works!" And then he started laughing again.

"Go _do_ it then, instead of bothering me!" I snapped back immediately, my impatience rising to an all time high. Ya, I know about economics. I'm not an idiot who doesn't even know about the state of their own country.

"I'll do it later! As they say, better never than late, right? Wait, that doesn't sound right..."

"...It's 'better late than never', you idiot." America pretended to be shocked.

"Romano, I'm not an idiot! After all, if I was, where would that leave you? Hahahaha!" My eye twitched. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when our waiter came back with our drinks. Wait, that wasn't the waiter we had before...

"Hello!~ Here's your beer and wine~" Oh my _god_, he was fucking _hot_. It wasn't even fair how hot he was. I mean, I'm pretty handsome too. And I'm pretty toned as well. But I feel like _nothing_ compared to this guy.

"Oh, thanks dude!" America grinned, oblivious to my gaping mouth. Wait, when had I opened it anyways? I quickly snapped it shut, trying to stop myself from drooling over the sexy waiter.

"Y-Ya, uh thanks." I stuttered, ignoring the weird look I received from America. I watched as he left, my eyes trailing to his ass. Oh yes, that wonderfully sculpted ass with that fabric barely covering t - Wait, what the fuck am I doing, staring at his ass like some pervert?! I'm not a pervert! I-It just wasn't fair! All he was wearing was a pair of bunny ears, a mask - why was he wearing that? Don't hide your fucking probably attractive face - and a shirt tied around his waist! It was only barely concealing his vital regions! H-How am I supposed to not stare?!

"Uh, Romano? You're drooling on the table." The fucking american had to point out. I quickly wiped my mouth, sending him a glare. "Were you staring at that waiter? Can't blame ya though, I mean, if I wasn't after Arthur already, I'd totally tap that." he nodded to himself, staring critically at Mr. Bunny Ears's fucking hot ass.

"I-I wasn't staring, dammit! I was just thinking that he should wear more clothes!" I stammered, refusing to admit that he was right on the dot.

"Riigghttt...listen to this! That guy just started today! I think his name's Antonio or something!" My jaw dropped. A-Antonio?! Wasn't that that bastard Spain's human name? Well it didn't mean they were the same person, but still...He did look ridiculously familiar...

"I don't care about his name!" I snapped back after regaining my composure. If you call blushing composed.

"Ohh, how dirty Romano! You just want to fuck him? Well he'd probably end up fucking you. Hahahaha!" If that idiot didn't shut up soon, I swear his face would end up on the table. Covered in blood. Oh yes, that sounded nice.

"Whoa, dude, you didn't hit me. Are you seriously thinking of th-" And that's when he got a punch to the face, knocking him off his chair. I snorted.

"No, I was debating how to stage your death." I retorted before standing up. Leaving the now bloody-faced American on the ground, I walked up to the counter, looking around. "Hey, where's that waiter with the bunny ears?" I asked the bartender, impatience obvious in my voice.

"Oh, he's in the back, I believe." I nodded, glancing at the door. As soon as I stepped towards it, said waiter walked out with some drinks in his hand. I gulped as I looked at him. He had this stupid yet charming smile, like he was spreading bubbling with happiness. I'm not even kidding, I could literally see this fluffy pink background behind him, despite his choice of attire.

"Uh, hey." I said awkwardly, trying to catch his attention. My _God_, couldn't he wear something a little more decent? Not that I minded that much, honestly...

"Hm? Ah, hello!~ Can I help you?" he smiled at me, turning to face me.

"Ya, uh...I heard your name was Antonio from a...stranger." I nodded, trying not to blush too hard. Useless thoughts, of course.

He nodded, his smile widening, if that was even possible. "Si! That is my name~" I nodded again.

"Well, Antonio..." I stepped slightly closer to him, giving him a seductive look. I'm pretty smooth with others, if I do say so myself. "Want to come over?" I stood on the tips of my toes to whisper into his ear, smirking when I felt him shiver. But what came next, I wasn't expecting.

He put his hand on my ass. Oh my _god_, he just fucking squeezed it. I couldn't help myself from leaning against him as a soft moan escaped from my mouth.

"Are you up to it?" I barely heard the whisper, my brain focusing on that strong, yet gentle hand. Not trusting my voice, I simply nodded.

W-What? He was handsome as fuck! And I didn't care, dammit! Well being on top would be nice, but I was fairly sure that with a body like his, he'd do a fucking good job on top. So what if I was on the bottom for once? It's not like it happened often! ...Okay, maybe it did. So what? It's not like I'd get pregnant or some shit like that!

I was so busy arguing with myself that I didn't notice he'd picked me up. "H-Hold on, where are we going?" I stuttered, surprised by the sudden movement. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he turned around and walked back into the door he'd come out of. "Wait, I can't go in there! I don't work here!" I protested, though not very convincingly. I felt a twinge of annoyance when he chuckled. Was he laughing at me? Dammit, I'd show him I wasn't only handsome!

"It's okay, no one really cares~ By the way, what's your name?" He smiled that perfect smile, not helping the blush on my cheeks at all. I swear, if I blushed any harder, I'd look like a tomato.

"L-Lovino..." I stammered, so distracted by his smile I accidentally let my human name slip. Shit, I only gave that name to the nations and people who were actually close to me... Not that there were many of them.

"Ah, Lovi? That's a nice name~It sounds like the name of someone else I know..." he laughed, making my eye twitch. Lovi? What the fuck was that?

"What's a Lovi?" I snorted, only noticing just now that I'd been dropped on a bed. Wait, there was a bed in the back of a bar? Well, guess you learn something new every day. Not that I'd ever be needing that information in my life.

"It's your nickname, silly~" he leaned in, licking my neck. Damn, he was good. Why did he seem like such an idiot at the same time though?

"N-Nickname? I don't need a fucking nickname like that..." I grumbled, barely noticing the hands swiftly taking off my clothes.

"Oh, that's okay~ But I'll need a name to call you, and I think that's cute~" he laughed again, happiness bubbling from him. Literally.

"I'd rather you didn't call me anything..." I shivered at the feeling of his fingers against my skin.

"Ah, but staying quiet during sex is boring, Lovi!~" He exclaimed. And that was the last thing I remember him saying before my pants came off.

* * *

Aren't I such a tease, ending it right there? Don't worry, this isn't the end. If there are people who want me to continue, I will. So fav+review, da? :3


	2. Chapter 2: Where'd he go?

Wow, it's been a long time since I updated. o.o Sorry. Had alot of homework, and didn't really feel like writing. But anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Guess I was really going to do this. I didn't know what I was thinking as Antonio's hands roamed over my body, his fingers igniting sparks in my body as they touched my skin. Why was he making me feel this way? I don't know, don't ask me! How was I supposed to think straight in a situation like this?

I moaned, my eyes fluttering shut as his lips found my neck. I reached forward, tangling my hands in his curly brown locks, tugging on them ever so slightly. Though that changed when he continued down, nipping and causing me painful, yet pleasurable sensations the whole way.

He paused when he reached my now perked up member, a smirk on his face.

"What?" I huffed, guiltily admitting to myself I was enjoying the experience.

"Nothing~" he smiled that God damn smile. Before I could comment -and by that I mean inform him very politely, of course- on his tendency to smile way too often, his hand wrapped around my length. I stiffened, narrowing my eyes.

The smirk on his eyes widened as he leaned in swiftly, taking the whole thing into his mouth. Oh _God_. I pulled harder, my fists clenching tightly as I swallowed a moan. And another one. And another one. But the pleasure his tongue wrapping and teeth grazing against my painfully erect member was too much.

"Nngh...A-Antonio..." I arched my back, my lower body buzzing with pleasure as I saw his head bobbing up and down. In a small corner of my mind, I could feel his other hand wandering down lower, towards my entrance. As a somewhat wet -when did he do that?- finger pushed itself inside the tight ring of muscles, I let out a gasp, pulling on his hair, most likely painfully.

Satisfied and encouraged by my reaction, the brunette pushed his finger in deeper, his tongue skillfully teasing my slit as he sucked harshly on my member. I moaned again, pulling my hands back to tug -to rip, more accurately- the sheets instead of Antonio's hair.

Just then, I felt his finger brush against a small bundle of nerves inside me. Startled by the sudden action, I tensed up, moaning again as I came. I stayed still for a moment, trying to catch my breath. My cheeks darkened as Antonio sat back, licking his lips, his eyes brimming with lust. I swallowed nervously. Though I shouldn't have been nervous; this guy was probably as amazing at sex as I thought he would be.

A whimper of protest escaped my lips as I felt his finger being pulled back. "H-Hurry up, dammit..." I panted, irritated with the slow rate at which he was taking off his clothes, revealing that wondrously tanned skin, tight over his muscles.

"You're so cute, Lovi~You look just like a tomato!~" he laughed lightly, running a finger teasingly across my -now somewhat loosened- hole, earning him another gasp from me. He was staring at my face, probably completely red at the moment from the entire experience.

"J-Just fucking do it already!" I groaned in return, starting to get impatient. Damn him and his teasing. N-Not that I particularly disliked it though.

"With pleasure, Lovi~" he snickered. Fucking snickered. I couldn't believe someone like him could actually sni- _Oh god._

I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be on the bottom. I think it was because that last guy I did it with had this messed up fetish with collars and whips. Seriously. Just remembering it made me cringe. But Antonio was a completely different story._  
_

Fuck, he was _big_. I groaned, arching my back as he pushed his entire cock into me. I felt as if I'd finally found what I was looking for. I let out a pleased moan, forcing away the pain the stretching was causing me. I didn't care at the moment.

I opened my eyes slightly -when had I closed them?-, looking up at the now also naked male. And was he a sight to see. Though I was barely able to register what I was seeing through the haze in my mind, I noted his chest rising and falling rapidly, and that damned mask still on his face. He'd taken everything off but that; why the fuck was he hiding his face?! I wanted to remember him, dammit!

"A-Antonio...t-take that... stupid mask... off..." I panted with some effort, twisting the sheets in my hands. He merely chuckled, quickly starting to thrust.

I gasped in surprise, my eyes snapping wide open, the sheets being twisting in my hands. I'd forgotten how much it hurt to do this without preparation first. Oh well, too late now.

His expression softened when he noticed my pained expression, slowing down his pace. That surprised me. Why would he care about someone he was fucking?

"J-Just move, dammit..." I groaned, not wanting to drag the pain on. Antonio blinked in surprise.

"If you're sure..." he nodded, that stupid smirk returning to his face. Before I could change my mind, his thrusting suddenly became just as fast, if not faster than he had started at. I squeezed my eyes shut, clenching my fists tightly as I felt my back being pushed against the springy mattress every thrust. It'd be over with quickly enough...

Suddenly I gasped, arching my back over the mattress. From the triumphant look in his eyes, he realized just as I did, that he'd just hit that fucking spot, blinding my vision. _Dio_, that felt good. That felt fucking good.

"H-Harder...!" I moaned loudly as he continued pounding against that one spot, so many times my body was starting to feel numb with pleasure. It was starting to become very hard to hold back, probably evident to him as well from the precum already dripping down my member. When he noticed, he moved his hand to my shaft and started pumping at the same pace as his thrusts.

Startled by the sudden increase in stimulation, a loud moan sounded from my mouth. I released as he hit my prostate again, the liquid hitting both of our stomachs. Faced with the sudden tightness, Antonio grunted, making me shiver as I felt his warmth spilling into me. He stopped thrusting then, leaving the room silent apart from our loud panting.

"Ready for a second round?" he whispered into my ear after leaning closer, that harsh panting only managing to arouse me more.

"Fuck yes."

xXXx

I opened my eyes slightly to a dirty ceiling. When had my ceiling gotten so dirty? ... Wait. This wasn't my ceiling. This was the bar's ceiling.

Brushing my bangs away from my face, I pushed myself into a sitting position. God, my back. It was like I'd slept on nails. Why was I here again...?

Oh ya, Antonio. Bunny ears. Sex.

Well, at least it was pretty good, even if I had to deal with this pain right now.

Scanning the room, a frown settled onto my face. Where'd that bastard go? And what time was it anyways? There wasn't a clock on the wall, nor any windows to tell me how much time had passed. I think I passed out after the third hour. That guy had some serious stamina.

Sighing and with a hand on my back, I slowly stood up. Seems like he had remembered to redress me before vanishing. Well at least it saved me the effort of doing it myself.

After cleaning myself up a bit, I came back out into the bar. There weren't many people there, apart from the bartender and the manager. I walked -yes, walking, not limped- to the manager.

"Where's that guy?" he blinked, turning to me.

"Oh, hello Romano. Which guy?" I frowned slightly. I wasn't exactly patient at the moment.

"Bunny ears, Antonio or something." I snorted, trying to spot him in the empty bar. The manager blinked again.

"Oh, the new guy? He left earlier. Might come back tonight." he shrugged, not seeming sure of it either. I let out an irritated sigh.

"Ya, okay." I muttered a thanks, heading home.

Stupid bastard...What, didn't want to see me again? Well it wasn't like I liked him. Not at all. Not even a bit.

Okay, maybe a little. But why did he leave so quickly?! I wanted to see what his face looked like, dammit! And if my suspicions were correct, and he really was that Spain bastard...I shrugged slightly, kicking a stone away from my path. Well then that'd be that. I didn't particularly like the guy, but if he was really that good at sex...I'd definitely spend another night with him. Not for the love part, of course. Just for the sex. The fucking amazing sex. Though the fact that he was willing to fuck someone after knowing them for five minutes...well not like it mattered to me. That was his choice. I just used it as a stress reliever after all, so I couldn't have cared less if he didn't actually like me.

Anyways.

I would just come back tonight, and have a talk with him about that. And also to see his face. If the rest of his body was that hot, his face was probably amazing. Hopefully it wouldn't be Spain though. I dread knowing if he really was Spain though. I mean, not that I disliked his face or anything, but I _hated_ him. I absolutely despised his personality. He was always so happy about everything...He was so carefree, I couldn't take it. Especially since I had had to deal with a bunch of shit on a daily basis back when I lived at his house. Well I guess he had to deal with shit from England too, back then. But still, he was irritating. And the way he dealt with me...

But thinking it over, I think the chances of it being Spain were about...99.99%. Fuck.

That wasn't going to stop me though. I'd still find him, no matter who he was. First of all, to tell him that fucking someone with a mask on was fucking annoying, even if it was kind of arousing.

...I did not just think that. Nope. I didn't.

Second, I'd tell him to show me his face, if he still hadn't by then. Third, I'd drag him home and seduce him and make him fuck me again. And maybe make that a more frequent occurrence.

I'd start by coming back tonight though, that would probably be the easiest way to find him. If he was really coming back, that is.

xXXx

Eyes narrowed, I stared at the door. My eyes lit up slightly every time it opened, though a growl followed when it wasn't who I was looking for. I drank the rest of the beer, annoyed. I'd been here ever since my boss let me go. And it'd been three fucking hours already. I bet I looked like a stalker, glaring at the door with three empty glasses of beer beside me, and a fourth, half full in my hand. I looked at my watch. Twelve am. He obviously wasn't going to show up. With a sigh, I stood up, tossing a few bills onto the table. I'd just try again tomorrow.

xX A week later Xx

Well, that plan worked out well. Perfectly. Waiting for him in the bar every day until midnight. Without him showing up even once.

That was a fucking waste of my time. I should have just checked the tomato-bastard's house the first day. If it really was him, that is. If it wasn't...well this would be a lot harder than I thought.

I'd know the answer tomorrow.

* * *

That was bad. I'm sorry o uo Look forward to the next chapter. Whenever I have more time.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

Inspiration has struck! So quick update for you guys! No smut though, sorry. There will be some in the next chapter though! I think!

And here's a little clarification: Romano only remembers Spain from when he was younger. He hasn't been living with him recently, nor has he seen him recently. Which is why he doesn't know if it really is Spain or not. Just thought I'd add that, so it makes more sense.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

Shut up, heart, I know you're there. I bet even the neighbours can hear you right now. Ya, all the way across that field of tomato plants and grape vines. It's not like I'd change my mind right now. I'm already here. Seconds from the answer I had been looking for for the past few weeks. However at this rate, it would be days before I actually got that answer.

I was standing at the door to _his_ house, sweaty palms clenched against my fingers. I wasn't nervous at all. Of course I wasn't. It was only the tomato bastard after all, what was there to be nervous about? The worst that would happen would be him saying I was mistaken. No wait, that would be the best thing. Yes, definitely the best thing. I didn't want it to be him, after all. That would be disaster. Complete disaster. Yup.

Well, this was going well so far. Very well. That is, if you considered standing like a statue in front of a door progress. Oh yes, I'd been standing there for about half an hour already, contemplating whether or not to ring the doorbell. It should have been a simple question, really. But nooooo, my fucking heated cheeks and sweaty hands kept betraying me. I wasn't nervous at all! It was just an instinct or reflex, or whatever you call it when your body does something you don't want it to. That's what was happening to me. You know when you start crying even though you didn't want to? That's what I felt like right now. But not sad, nervous.

Anyways. And so I stood at the doorway, like an idiot. That's exactly what I was though, expecting my fucking sexy waiter to be, in fact, a country that I hadn't seen for ten years and somehow turned out much more attractive than I remembered him to be. Though taking into account the fact that I was ten, and if I liked him that would have been _really_ weird, since he was about twenty-five in humans years back then -actually, he still is-. All I remembered was that he had curly brown hair, and green eyes that sparkled whenever he was excited. Which was pretty much every single second of every fucking day. I also remembered he was really annoying...always tugging at my cheeks and calling me his tomato.

..._That_ Antonio had said I looked like a tomato as well. Well. This day was just getting better.

Fuck, I'd stood at the door for at least half the morning already. Just get this over with, Romano! I sucked in a deep breath, pressing my finger on the doorbell.

...No reply. Was the bastard even home? I glanced at my watch, narrowing my eyes. Ten in the morning. If I remembered correctly, he was always home around this time. I clicked the doorbell again, my pressing starting to become more impatient as time passed. I didn't have all morning to spend on this, dammit!

With an annoyed huff, I gave the door a good kick.

...Still nothing. I was really starting to become exasperated at this point. I gripped the doorknob, turning it. Click! The door opened easily, granting me access to the interior. Wow. That was fucking easy. I should have known the bastard would have forgotten to lock his door. With an irritated sigh, I stepped into the house, slamming the door behind me. The door shuddered close, shaking as it hit the door frame violently. I'd forgotten this house was old. Not that I cared at the moment about something so trivial though.

I narrowed my eyes, looking around the place. It was pretty clean, despite it being a single man's house. But since this was Spain, I merely shrugged. Even when I was supposed to help with the cleaning and shit, he was still pretty much the only person doing any actual work. Not that I didn't want to, I was just bad at it. Well honestly, I didn't want to either. So that, plus what I said previously, equaled messy house. That is, if he hadn't been cleaning as well.

Shrugging the memories away, I headed for the stairs. Maybe he was still asleep. Knowing him, he was probably still sprawled in his bed, snoring away with a trail of drool dripping from his mouth down his pillow. He really was a lazy bastard.

I only faintly remembered where his room was, but even if I hadn't, the childish tomato stickers stuck to the door would have told me. Snorting, I kicked the door open, noticing the old hinges creaking in protest to being treated so harshly. I ignored it easily, my eyes pinned on the Spaniard dozing away on his bed. In the exact position I'd envisioned him in. Wow. Maybe I was psychic. Jokes aside, I was _really_ pissed. A week of going to sleep at five in the morning, plus standing at the door for three hours, and him not answering the doorbell had seriously reduced the patience I had. Which wasn't much in the first place.

"Hey, Spain!" I shouted at his sleeping form, boiling with anger and weariness. But he didn't wake up. Oh no. He rolled over and buried his head into his pillow, mumbling something about turtles invading his restaurants again. My eye twitched. I reached for the nearest object -which turned out to be a table, but that was too heavy so I just took the tomato sitting atop of it- and chucked it at his head, as hard as I could. I crossed my arms as I watched the tomato explode in his hair, a somewhat satisfied smirk on my face. It didn't last though, because the idiot finally decided to wake up just then.

"...Mm? Tomatoes...? I didn't make tomato sauce last night..." he yawned, rubbing one eye while looking around the room blearily. I tapped my foot on the ground, waiting for him to notice the ruined tomato on his head and, more importantly, me. "Well, might as well make breakfast..." he mumbled to himself, still not noticing there was someone standing in the room. In fact, he hadn't noticed the tomato on his head either. I would have thought it didn't take a genius to notice their head was covered in tomato juice. Guess I was wrong.

"Ehh? What's this...?" Wow. Bastard had finally noticed the tomato after trying to comb his hair back with his fingers. I watched with rising impatience as he licked the seeds in his hand. "Tomatoes...? When did that happen?" I clenched my teeth to stop myself from snapping at the dense idiot, staring at his hand with a blank expression on his face.

"Dammit, I'm standing here you know!" I finally gave in, deciding I would probably be here for half a day before he actually saw me. Oh look, he turned around.

"...Ah, is someone th- ...Lovi?" he cut off mid-sentence, making me frown. What the hell? What's wrong with it being me? I huffed, cocking my hip.

"Ya, it's me, bastard! Took you long enough! And what's with that expression?" I added the last sentence with a scowl, noticing his eyes darken slightly as he realized it was me, Romano.

"A-Ah, Lovi, um...If you're here about th-" he started speaking, avoiding my gaze. That was really irritating.

"Look at me, dammit! And how do you know what I'm here about?!" I scowled further, not at all pleased with the situation. If he knew, that could only mean one thing...

"S-Sorry..." he laughed lightly, still refusing to meet my eyes. What the fuck? Now having completely forgotten about the tomato in his hair, he merely stood up, _still_ looking away.

"Don't apologize, dammit! Just tell me what you mean!" I snapped before he could continue. He was really getting on my nerves, with his constant stalling.

"I have to take a shower first, but I'll talk to you after, okay? This tomato's getting sticky..." he smiled, actually looking at me this time. Oh, so he hadn't forgotten about the tomato. Maybe he wasn't a complete idiot. Still pretty close though. But I digress.

"Okay, fine, but you're telling me what the fuck you're apologizing for after you come out!" I relented, deciding I'd rather not talk to a tomato-covered Spaniard. That tomato I threw made quite a mess; he actually looked like he'd just come back from La Tomatina[1]. Actually, now that I looked more closely...I realized he was only wearing his boxers. I felt my cheeks heating up at this thought. W-Well the idea itself was perfectly normal, I mean Spain _was_ really hot this time of year. Ha. I'm so awesome at making bad puns.

But seriously, even if I disliked him, I had to admit, he _was_ really hot. Even I recognized that fact. The way those boxers curved against that tight ass of his...Wait. No, I was _not_ staring at his ass just now.

"Do you need something, Lovi? I'm about to shower, so..." he looked at me with a curious expression. I stared back at him blankly for a moment, not realizing what he was hinting at. Then it hit me. He had to undress to shower. And with me in the room, that would be rather awkward. I nodded quickly, backing out of the room. I sped to his living room, staring down at the floor as I did. I was actually so embarrassed by the sudden realization I'd completely forgotten to shout at him for using that annoying nickname. I had _not_ been checking out the Spaniard. Oh no. Definitely not.

...Okay, maybe a little. But only for a millisecond! Well, that millisecond was long enough for me to notice that his body seemed rather familiar. Too familiar. Reminiscent of that night, a week -or was it a week and a half now?- ago. I struggled with my thoughts, dreading the moment when the sound of running water stopped.

xXXx

After spending a little more time pondering what I should do depending on his answer, muted footsteps sounded from the stairs. I breathed in deeply, before letting out a long sigh. Not as stress-relieving as I'd hoped it would be, but better than nothing. This way, I could face him calmly -aka without freaking out- when he finally answered my question. A few seconds later, he settled down on the couch beside me, the ends of his hair still dripping with rapidly cooling water.

"So, what did you want to say?" I asked bluntly, not wanting to spend any more time brooding over this.

"Right...So, um, I assume you're here about...that night?" he looked away when he spoke, a hesitant note in his voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"...So it was you." I asked. Actually at this point, it was more of a statement I was expecting him to confirm. And that he did.

"The one with the bunny ears and the mask?" He dodged answering again. But I already knew what the next reply would be.

"Ya, him. That was you, right?" I spoke slowly, trying to keep our eyes locked, though failing as his kept darting nervously to the furniture in the room.

"...Yes, that was me." I could finally let out that breath I didn't realize I was holding. So _that_ Antonio, was Spain.

* * *

[1]La Tomatina: A festival in Spain, where people basically throw tomatoes at each other. So a giant tomato fight. o uo

Yay, he finally figures out it's Spain! What shall happen next? o uo


	4. Chapter 4: Really?

If anyone hasn't noticed, my style is based quite alot on _Sunny Day in February_'s Bottoms Up! fic. If you haven't read it, go read it o no It's so **awesome** it'll blow your pants off. But my point: kudos to her for writing such an awesome -and very, _very_ long- fanfic.

Oh ya, this completely went over my head before, but thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really makes my day when I see emails telling me my story has gotten reviewed, or liked!

Anyways, on to the fic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Just take a deep breath. You'll be fine, Romano. Just take...a deep...breath...

...

OH FUCK THIS SHIT!

"You were the fucking rabbit?!" I shouted, exasperated. He had been the fucking waiter this whole time, and didn't say anything about it?! Did he just feel like getting a good fuck or something? Knowing the idiot, it didn't seem likely. Maybe he was just trying to get some money or some shit like that. But what about that outfit? I mean come on, that outfit was _anything_ but innocent, or uninviting. So obviously, the logical conclusion would be that he just wanted a one night stand, and never to see that person again. Probably why he wore that fucking mask too. Oh right, that mask.

"And what was with that mask?! Do you know how much that pissed me off?!" I kept shouting, feeling the veins on my forehead pulse loudly as he stayed quiet, smiling that stupid apologetic smile. I had to hold myself back from punching that irritating, yet perfect face. "Stop smiling like an idiot and _say_ something!" At that, he laughed quietly, directing his gaze to a stool.

"I-It wasn't supposed to be someone I knew...I wasn't expecting to do it either, but when you came on to me, Lovi..." he glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. ...Was that...lust? It was gone in a flash, before I could be sure if I actually saw it or not. I probably imagined it. But hearing those words, I frowned.

"Oh. So you don't actually like me or anything." I commented, looking the other way as well. Actually, this worked out quite well. Just like I wanted it to too. Sex, with no strings attached. Just pure sex. It wasn't like we'd become awkward towards each other either; we had lived together for quite some time, even if that was years ago. And there wasn't any sign of disappointment in my eyes either. None at all. Nope, never happened.

"Ah, well that's..." he paused, suddenly deeply interested in the kitchen. "Oh, it's already past noon! Are you hungry Lovi? I can make you some paella~" he smiled, standing up. I scowled.

'Don't fucking change the topic!' ...is what I wanted to say. But honestly, I was starving. And if I remembered correctly, this tomato bastard's food was pretty good. Couldn't turn down a free -not to mention delicious- meal. So I settled with saying something else.

"Don't call me Lovi! If you're going to use my human name anyways, say it right..." I grumbled, standing up as well. I glanced at the bastard, seeing him blink, followed by cheerful laughter again.

"Awww, but I think Lovi is cuter! Well Lovino isn't bad either..." he trailed off, staring at nothing. I snorted. Probably just zoned out thinking about tomatoes or something. Not like that never happened. Since I knew he wouldn't be coming back to Earth anytime soon, I decided to head to the kitchen first.

Hmm...nothing interesting...oh look, tomatoes. I grabbed a tomato from the basket before sinking my teeth into the red fruit. Mm...not bad. Actually, fucking delicious. I really missed these tomatoes after I'd left. Every other one I tried just didn't seem as juicy or plump. He probably did something weird to it to make them grow so nicely. I'd have to ask him what it was later.

Oh look, he decided to come back from Planet Tomatoes. I watched him wearily, still eating my snack.

"Could you grab some tomatoes for me, Lovi? Then you can go watch TV or something while I prepare the food~" he said lightly, already starting to focus on preparing the dish. He became seriously focused when he cooked. You couldn't even distract him by waving a tomato in front of his face. I did that once, and only succeeded in making him cut his finger. It wasn't that bad, even though the food he was cutting got covered in blood. Which was really unfortunate, because that meant we couldn't eat it, so we had to throw it out. And wasting food was never good.

I grabbed the basket of tomatoes and set it down beside him, not bothering to listen to his mumbling before leaving the kitchen. Nothing good was on TV...Maybe I'd just take a nap. Stretching my arms, I yawned loudly. Yeah, a nap sounded nice.

After settling down comfortably onto the couch, a blanket wrapped over me and everything, I finally closed my eyes. After a week of lack of sleep, I guess you could say I was really tired. So tired, I fell asleep instantly.

xXXx

Hmm? What time was it...? I looked around the room, blinking still heavy eyelids. Wait, this was...oh ya, Spain's place. And he was making dinner, so I was taking a nap...

Well, guess it was pretty late. The sun was already setting outside, its bright rays bouncing off from the growing tomato plants in the fields. Probably time for dinner already. My stomach growled in protest as I yawned. Yup, I should definitely get some food. Spain's paella was probably ready by now.

I stood up slowly, taking my time as I stretched my arms out above my head.

"Mmm..." I breathed out satisfyingly, dropping my arms back down with a quiet thump. That was a nice nap. Now time for dinner.

In a somewhat better mood, I made my way to the kitchen.

"Spain! Dinner ready yet?" I shouted just as I stepped into the kitchen.

...No reply. Where the fuck was he?

My signature frown plastered on my face, I surveyed the area. The smell of tomato sauce wafting from a plate caught my attention. My eyes followed the smell -because my eyes can totally track smells- and stopped at two plates set on the table. Well. Looks like he'd finished a while ago. Oh, and there he was as well.

Spain was sitting in one of the chairs, his apron still on. And do you know what he was doing? He was sleeping. I breathed in sharply, about to wake him up, when I hesitated.

...He was asleep, which meant it was quiet in the house. Which meant if I didn't wake him, I wouldn't have to listen to his blabbering. I crossed my arms, pondering my options.

I wanted to talk to him, but I guess that could wait till later. Actually no, I wanted my answer as soon as possible. But...if I left it to later, I would save two hours of listening to him blabbing on about something.

Hmm...

Hmmmmm...

...Might as well let him sleep for a bit longer. I shrugged slightly, grabbing a fork and sitting down. I shoved a forkful of paella into my mouth, staring at the Spaniard. Damn, his cooking was good. I really had missed it while I was gone.

Wait, _staring_ at him? No, no, no, no. I was just..looking at him because there wasn't anything else to look at! And he was right in front of me, so that was the most convenient place for me to look! Yup, so that's why I was staring at him. Not because he really was kind of...adorable when he slept. Not at all. You're imagining things. I never even said that.

Seriously, what made you even think that? I didn't mention anything about that faint hint of a blush on his cheeks either. Nor how it made him look so...cute. Not at all. I was just busy shoving delicious food in my mouth. Oh shit, it spilled on my lap. Not because I was gaping at him though. I just...missed my mouth, that's all. Because it changes places on my face every time I eat. Yup.

"Hmm...checking me out, Lovi?" I heard a faint chuckle. Wait, what? Who said that? I blinked, noticing his eyes were open. He probably woke up while I was staring. Damn him and his waking-up-whenever-it-was-convenient-for-him!

"W-What the fuck? Was not!" I huffed in response, shoving some more fucking delicious paella into my mouth. He just laughed, slowly stretching. I eyed his chest. Hm. So he liked tight shirts.

...I could live with that.

Seemed like he'd noticed me staring too. Stupid smirk on his face.

"A-Anyways, you better give me my answer now!" I quickly said before he could comment on where I'd been looking. He blinked, a confused expression appearing on his face.

"Answer? To what?" He looked genuinely puzzled. Huh. Leave it up to Spain to forget what was convenient for him.

"W-Well not really answer, since it wasn't a question, but I wanted you to finish your sentence dammit!" I snapped at him. Bastard was really testing my patience. "W-When I said you didn't l-like..me..." I trailed off, frowning slightly. He blinked.

"Hm? You said that? Ah, well it's not really that I don't like you Lovi!~" he smiled. Stupid smile. But wait...if he didn't not like me, didn't that mean he did like me?

"Wait, what? So you do like me?"

"Hmm? I didn't say that either!~ Actually-"

"GAH, what you're saying makes no sense!" I groaned, cutting him off. "Just answer me! Do you like me, or not?" He pouted slightly. It seemed like he was holding himself back from saying something...it wasn't usually this hard to get some answers from him.

"Well, no, I don't _like_ you..." He said after a small pause, frowning. "Actually, I love you!" The frown was quickly replaced by a smile. I had to do a double take. I probably looked stupid with that fork frozen in front of my mouth, like someone -that France doucheface- had taken a picture while I was eating. But anyone would, when they'd just heard that someone loved them! Though coming from Antonio, I should probably know better. He probably meant like a little brother, or some shit like that. He did say it alot when I was a kid too, after all. I'd shudder if he had meant that another way back then.

"You...love me? As a brother/friend, right?" I grumbled, continuing to eat.

"Oh, well, maybe...Ah, I don't really know...ahahahaha...But I don't think so!" I think his faced changed expressions three times during that sentence. I was starting to get a headache from this stupid conversation that was going in circles.

"So...as a lover then?" I frowned. I don't know if I wanted to believe that. Sure, he was _hot_ as hell, but still...me? Dating someone I had to _love_? Ha. Go ask Feliciano; I've never gone out with anyone I actually loved. Maybe liked, but never loved.

"I guess...ya! A lover!~" he giggled. Fucking giggled. I groaned again, setting my fork down.

"A lover, as in you want to go out with me kind of lover?" I said slowly, my eye starting to twitch.

"Oh, that would be nice, yes..." he smiled again, a dreamy look in his eyes. Huh. Wait, so that meant...he wanted to go out with me.

"Why haven't you asked yet then?" I asked again, really getting sick of asking the questions. I swear, if I didn't, he'd go off to Planet Tomatoes again.

"Why...? Well, that's easy..." he laughed quietly. "If I did, would you _accept_, Lovino?" he smiled as he said the words, but I knew he was serious. However, that was a great question. _Would_ I accept? If I did, I could probably have some more awesome sex with the Spaniard...but I would probably hurt him too. As much as I disliked him, I...didn't really want to do that. And if I refused...well everything would go back to the way it was before. I _had_ been fine with it before, but now...when I was actually _given_ an option like this...Well he was, quite possibly, just joking around. And then laugh at my face when I agreed to go out with him if he asked, even though he'd meant it as a joke.

"A-Are you asking if I _would_, or if I _will_?" I frowned, serious this time.

"Ah, well _would_ would be nice, but I would prefer _will_ a _lot_ more..." he said, never losing that smile.

I looked down at my lap, and took a deep breath.

"I...I will."

* * *

In case you didn't get that...Romano just agreed to go out with Spain! ;D So...I should probably go change the fic description! -goes and does that-


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing happened, seriously

Again, sorry for the late update! Exams are finally over! Too bad they start again next month x_x

JKProductions: I'm glad you did! xD I seriously love that story too, she develops the characters so well.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

So...yeah. I started living with him after that. Nothing really happened the first week or so...but if you really want to know, I guess I'll tell you. Back to the past!

xXXx

I could see him pausing, blinking as he tried to process what I had just told him. Well it wasn't exactly a weird reaction; I always refused him and acted like I hated him, so why would I agree to go along with it now?

"W-Wait...so...you _will_ go out with me?" he said slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I nodded slightly, then shrugged. What, expecting me to blush and start blabbering random crap? W-Well maybe I did that already. Just...a long time ago. Alone. Maybe in my bed. While thinking certain thoughts. Definitely not about how hot a certain Spaniard was though.

...Anyways, I digress.

"A-Are you serious?" he let out a nervous laugh. Probably not sure whether to believe me. Well to be honest, I wouldn't believe me either if it had been the other way around.

"Yes, I'm serious." I huffed in return, looking away. D-Dammit, my cheeks are heating up...

He laughed again. "L-Lovi, I don't know what to say...I'm so happy!" Before he even finished his sentence, he somehow stood up, dashed over to my side, pulled me off my chair and into a tight hug. In like, five seconds. Huh, so _now_ he was fast.

I smiled slightly, ignoring the nagging voice inside my head trying to make me feel guilty. No way I would feel guilty about accepting his offer despite not _actually_ liking him. Because I definitely didn't. But still, I didn't exactly hate the feeling of being enveloped in his warmth...

"Just accept it, bastard..." I mumbled, sneaking my arms under his to pull him closer, until we were almost squished against each other. I heard another lighthearted laugh from him.

"So...that means we're...lovers now, right?" he leaned back slightly -no I wasn't disappointed and eyed me curiously, his eyes sparkling with excitement. I blinked, blushing harder upon hearing the word.

...Lovers, huh? Hadn't really thought about that. I...I-I guess we were. Gah, stupid guilt's back. Feels like it's stabbing me like a knife...

"Y-Ya..." I pushed the guilt away, deciding I could deal with it some other time. And it wasn't like he needed to know. I suddenly felt lips pressing against my cheek. T-There's that heat again...

"I really love you, Lovi." Nnngh...feels weird when he whispers right into my ear...w-wait. H-He...he really loved me. Ahh, dammit...maybe I should have rejected...If I'd known how bad I would feel, I definitely would have done that. But it was too late now.

I would just have to live with it.

Suddenly, I felt a wet sensation on my earlobe.

"And...since you know, your house is really far away and all...you could live here with me~" I swear I could hear the smirk in his voice. Living with him would mean...oh. Well, that wouldn't be so bad. So I nodded. As well as I could while looking ridiculously flustered though, with fucking blush up to my ears.

"Great!~" he grinned, giving my ear a teasing nip. Damn tease. Well I'd teach him...

I reached down, rubbing the growing bump between his legs. I grinned victoriously when I heard a groan.

"N-Not now..." he mumbled quietly, though I could hear longing in his voice. I gave him my best pout.

"Why not?" I rubbed harder, smirking when I saw his eyes narrow. "It's not like it's early..." He huffed. Heh, horny Spain equaled frustrated Spain. I saw him glance around the place quickly before choosing to push me up against the counter. Gently, of course. Spain was pretty gentle, even when he was horny. Not that I minded it that much though, gentle could be nice too. But I knew he could be rough too. At least, he used to be. Can't say much about those years we spent apart though.

"Well if you insist so much..." he smirked at me, resting his hands on my ass. I gulped, blushing harder. I suddenly remembered those hands roaming my body, just a week ago. How fucking _good_ he'd made me feel...

I managed a small nod without looking like a giggling school girl -I'm manly dammit- and leaned up to engage him in an awesome kis-

DING DONG!

...Oh for fuck's sake!

"Hmm? Who's at the door?" Spain immediately leaned back and let go, curiousity shining in his eyes. My eye twitched.

"Ignore them..." I grumbled, trying to pull him back against me. But he pushed me away gently -stupid gentle strong bastard- with a smile.

"Ah, but we can't just leave guests waiting at the door!~" He laughed, prancing to the front door. Yes, I'm not kidding. Pranced. To. The Door. Away from a growing-less-horny Italian.

Grr...

Guess who wasn't getting any Italian ass tonight.

xXXx

After getting over my annoyance -not really, I was still sulking- , I followed him to the door, opening my mouth to tell him exactly how I felt about his denseness when I heard the most irritating voices known to man. And nation.

"KESESESESE! We brought beer, Antonio!"

"Oui, I have some nice wine to go with it too!~"

"Hahahaha, you guys didn't have to bring anything!~ Why are you here anyways?"

"We were bored!"

"There really is nothing to do without you there, _mon cherie_...Ohonhonhon~"

"Awww, you guys are so awesome!~"

I groaned, hitting my forehead against the wall.

Of course, it had to be his annoying friends. The french bastard, and albino bastard.

Rrrrr...

"Oh, please come in!~ I was just talking with Lovi~"

"Ohonhon? Have you made your move already?" Their voices were getting close...

"A-Ah, well it's actually a bit more- Oh hi Lovi! Look, Francis and Gilbert came over!" he grinned at me stupidly, seemingly immune to my death glare. Though he probably was, as most people were. I mean, no one had died from looking at me yet. _Yet._

"Ya. I see that." I shifted my glare to said nations, who both grinned at me as well. Well. Guess I could see why they grouped together. Just a bit though.

"Hey, I know I'm really awesome, but staring at me like that isn't gonna help you! I'm already taken!" My eye twitched again. One day, I've shove that stupid bird of his down his throat, and _then_, I'd like to hear him laugh. But knowing him, it'd probably just be even more stupid.

"Ohonhonhon, I apologize for...interrupting your _alone_ time~" I shuddered in horror as the frenchman winked at me. I definitely didn't need any of his creepy ass comments at the moment.

"Just leave me alone..." I groaned, too irritated to throw a retort back at him. I could feel my head beginning to throb as well. Probably from hanging around so many idiots for so long.

"Aaaaanyways, you guys ready to PARTY all night long? I have enough beer to last us until next week! Kesesesese!"

"Until next week? I think tonight would be enough..." Spain laughed, a slightly reluctant note in his voice. Hm? Reluctant, eh? Too bad he'd ignored me earlier. Even if he did come to my room after his fucking party, I wouldn't let him in. Even if he was naked. And begging. On his knees.

Hmm...maybe I'd reconsider then, actually. But only if all three criteria were met. Ohh, maybe throw in some slippery stuff dripping down his h-

Nevermind.

xXXx

After effectively avoiding a grope-hug from the fucking wine bastard, I was lying in a random empty room I had found, with Spain and his annoying friend's laughing audible from the living room. Every once in a while, you'd hear "Shit! I dropped my beer!" or "Ohonhon!~" or "A-Ah, not there Francis! Hahahaha!~"

I sighed, snuggling into the blanket.

This was going to be a looong night.

Or so I thought.

xXXx

A few moments later -and by that I mean a few hours, which is after his annoying friends left "Ahh, I apologize, I left someone waiting!~" "The awesome me has to get some sleep! West's taking me to a park of **awesomeness** tomorrow!"- , I heard a soft knock at my door.

Knock.

I furrowed my eyebrows, grumbling as I pulled the blanket over my ears.

Knock.

Ignore the stupid noise, it's probably just in my dream or something...

Creeeaaakkk...

I snapped my eyes open, only trembling a tiny bit as I glared at the door. If there was a fucking monster or some shit like that, it was about to meet my fist.

"...Lovi?"

Oh. It was Spain. Hm.

"Go awayyy..." I rolled over, away from the door.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone tonight...ahahahaha..." I could hear his footsteps coming closer. The bed dipped slightly as he sat down behind me.

"Ya? Well go have fun with them, not like I care." I shifted slightly, frowning to myself.

"...Are you angry?" I felt his arms wrapping around my chest.

"No."

"Are you suuurrree?" He nuzzled my neck, his breath on the back of my neck giving me goosebumps. Mmm...I grabbed his hands with my own.

"...Maybe."

"So you are angry..." he pouted, tightening his grip slightly. "I'm sorry, I kinda forgot the time...hahahaha..." I huffed. Begging on his knees while naked suddenly sounded less unreasonable. Him of course. Not me.

"Well you left me alone." I huffed again. Shut up, I huff alot.

"I know...can I make it up to you?" I shivered slightly as he ran his tongue up the back of my neck.

Nnngh...So much for refusing him.

"...Maybe." I mumbled. He chuckled behind me.

"I'll spend the rest of the night making it up to you, Lovi.~" I nodded slightly, blushing faintly as I turned around to face him.

"You better make up for leaving after turning me on like that..." I glanced at his face. Though it was pretty hard to see in this light, I could tell he was smiling. Actually, smirking would be a better word for it. I could literally see the lust swimming in his eyes too. Speaking of his eyes, I think they were a shade darker than normal. Yes, maybe it was because it was dark and I could barely see a thing in the room but still, they looked weird. Became kinda hard to tell when he started showering my neck with attention though.

I squirmed a bit, my cheeks heating up.

"S-Spain..." I gasped after a particularly hard nip.

"Call me Antonio..." he murmured against my neck, almost commandingly. I opened my mouth to snap at him -don't order me around dammit- when I felt his hand descending lower, and stopping just above my waistline.

"Hurry up, A-Antonio..." I shifted impatiently underneath him, reaching for his pants. But his hand stopped me. I frowned at him, annoyed.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"Ah, don't be impatient, Lovi...I'm getting there~" he chuckled, grabbing my length as he spoke. I started slightly, -when did he slide his hand in- blushing harder.

"J-Just get on with i-ah..." I moaned as he gave me a not-so-gentle squeeze.

"I said don't be impatient, hm?" he smiled a creepy smile. Almost as creepy as Russia's.

I swallowed. Right, don't piss Spain off...

He chuckled again when he saw the nervous look on my face.

"Ah, no need to be so nervous. I won't hurt you~" he slackened his grip and leaned over me, successfully pushing me down onto the bed.

I nodded again.

"Stop being so stiff, Lovi dear..." he murmured into my ear, slowly moving his fingers along my length. I gasped quietly, lifting my hips desperately as I tried to increase the friction between his hand and my cock.

Unfortunately, I was forced back down.

"No no no, silly Lovi, I told you to be patient, hmm? Now I'll have to punish you..." I let out a strangled moan as he suddenly pushed two fingers in, lower down.

"F-Fuck...y-you're supposed to be making it up to me, dammit..." I gasped out, my back arched off the bed. After the initial shock, I guess it did feel pretty good...He was probably aware of that, as I was a moaning and panting mess under him.

Obviously my words didn't reach him, or he chose not to reply, since all he did was speed up his hand. I wasn't complaining though, it felt fucking _good_.

"I'll make you see stars, Lovi...just like last time~"

* * *

I'm sorry for cutting it off there again o uo I just wanted this chapter up. Because I haven't updated in forever. So...yeah. Hotness and smexiness in the next chapter o uo Look forward to it.

Is this advancing too fast? I'm sorry if it is, I have no idea where I'm going with this. It's literally the first thing I think of on the spot xD Hopefully an actual plot line hits me next time I start writing. OTL

Reviews and favorites are always appreciated and loved!~


	6. Chapter 6: I meant it Really Nothing

Mrrrrr, filler. I'M SORRY FOR SLOW UPDATE. I ACTUALLY HAD MOST OF THIS TYPED UP BY THE END OF CHRISTMAS BUT THEN THE THING AT THE END WAS BOTHERING ME SO I PUT IT OFF. IT'S UP NOW THOUGH. I HOPE THE EXTRA 800 WORDS MAKES UP FOR IT. ENJOY.

AlexLeFee: Awesome! xD I hope you enjoy this chapter~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

I gulped, my chest rising and falling quickly as he pulled his hand back, all thoughts of ignoring him gone. Well I'm pretty sure if you had a hot, horny Spaniard -who was half-naked by the way, I just didn't notice earlier because it was so dark- looming over you, you would be feeling the same as me. Except maybe not exactly, since Spain's a nation, and you've probably never seen a nation before. But anyways, I digressed. The main focus right now was the hotness of the Kingdom of S- I mean how turned on I wa- you know what, nevermind.

While I was mentally arguing with myself, Spain had already taken off the rest of his clothes, which included pants and boxers.

Fuck, he looked _hot_. The faint moonlight seeping in from the window, the only source of light we had, showed a thin layer of gleaming drops of sweat on his skin. Not enough to drip down or anything yet, but still. _Umph_. His brown curls bounced gently every time he moved his head. And I swear his eyes were glowing faintly. Probably because of the moonlight reflecting from them, but still. He looked like a cat, about to savor its prey.

I think he read my mind, because he licked his lips just then, the sides of his mouth curving into a smirk.

...I guess it wasn't too hard to guess what I had been thinking about, as I'd been staring at him for a good minute.

Oh god. I probably looked super creepy, staring at him in silence with super red cheeks. The thought only made me blush deeper, unfortunately. Uugh, he probably thought I was a super creepy staring person or something...which I definitely wasn't.

After a few moments of arguing with myself and humiliating myself, I snapped out of it.

"D-Dammit, aren't you going to do anything?" I shifted slightly, deliberately brushing my knee against his inner thigh.

"Ah, I was waiting for you to finish admiring my sexiness!~" he laughed. I blushed harder -apparently not impossible, whoopee- at his words, letting out a protesting huff.

"I-I wasn't!"

"Hm...Really?" He leaned in next to my ear and breathed into it softly, making me shiver again.

"Y-Yes, really!"

"Oh...that's too bad. Because I was definitely checking _you_ out." I blinked in surprise, cursing under my breath as I felt my ears heat up along with the rest of my face.

"W-Well of course! I'm Italian!"

"Yes you are!~" he laughed again. I only huffed again, since I had run out of things to complain about. And before you ask, yes, that does happen.

"It's okay, you know?" He said after a moment of silence.

"What?" I frowned slightly.

"Staring at me, saying you love me...maybe~ We're lovers now, after all."

Oh. Ohh. Right...But I didn't love him...

"O-Oh. R-Right. But I still wasn't. A-And I'm not saying that." He let out a soft chuckle.

"Of course not, Lovi. But it's okay, if it seems weird for you now. You'll get used to it eventually~"

"H-Hm." I nodded slightly. I guess he was right. For some reason, I wasn't seeing him as I used to see all of my other fuck buddies. I didn't really care about those people's feelings and stuff, I only cared about how good they were in bed. If they had decent looks, it was fine with me. Which reminds me, why did me staring at him bother me...? I don't remember caring about that kind of stuff...if I bluntly admitted that I was, he would probably have gotten on with it. That's weird...

"Aaanyways...We've been talking for a while, ah?" I grumbled when he spoke, annoyed that he interrupted my train of thought.

"Y-Ya, because you stopped and ruined the mood..." I shifted under him, halfheartedly trying to push him away. To no avail, evidently.

"Hm? Oh, that can be fixed~" he smiled, reaching over into the cabinet on the side of the bed. I grumbled again, though I couldn't exactly say I didn't enjoy the close-up view of his chest.

"What're you doing...?" I asked, only half-listening. I was too busy staring at his chest oozing sexiness, dammit.

"Hm? Oh, you'll see in a moment, Lovi~" After some rummaging, he pulled back -which was somewhat disappointing- with something in his hand.

"That's..." I leaned up slightly, trying to see what he was holding.

"Oh, this is just something I got from Francis...he said it would 'Spice up my life!' or something like that..." I blinked.

"...'Spice up...your life?' The fuck's that?" I snorted. He shrugged.

"Dunno...I looked inside the other day, and it looked just like lotion. So maybe it's just lube?"

"Let me see the stupid bottle." He passed it to me, and I had to strain to see the little words on the label in the dark. Which actually turned out to be useless.

"This label's in french...Uh...L'Amour...de...I have no idea what this means." I tossed the bottle back to him. "I don't want to use any shit from him anyways...It's probably some sketchy drug."

"Awww...but Francis wouldn't do that!~" he looked at the bottle with curious eyes. "Let's just use it as lube!~ It'll probably work~"

I frowned. Again.

"I don't need lube if you're going to use something as sketchy as something from the wine-bastard." He pouted.

"But...come on Lovi, maybe it'll be nice!~ Besides, it hurts without, right? And I don't want to hurt you..."

...Dammit, his puppy face was cute.

"Fine, do whatever you want..." I waved a hand at him dismissively.

"Okay!~" And so finally, after about fifteen minutes of pointless chatter, he finally turned his attention to my craving body.

xXXx

"N-Nngh..." I screwed my eyes shut, hating the feeling of the squishy half liquidy stuff inside me.

...The stupid lotion thing France the fuckface gave Spain. I bet you thought it was something else, huh? Well it wasn't. Pervert.

He pushed his single finger around, spreading the cold stuff around.

"I-I hate this fucking feeling...J-Just get on with it, dammit..."

"But I have to prepare you first~ Then it'll feel _really_ good, and we can keep going until sunrise!~" I groaned quietly.

"S-Sunrise? Not that I'm against it, but it's only midnight..." he smirked.

"I know~" I shifted as a second finger joined the first.

"W-Well if you, nngh..., t-think you can keep going, I-I'm, a-ah..., fine with it..." he chuckled again.

T-Third one's going in...

I squirmed, clenching and unclenching my fists as his fingers explored inside.

"J-Just stop it already...Y-You can't reach deep enough..." I gasped out, wishing he would hurry up with it already. _Him_, not his fingers.

"Hm? Well if you're so impatient, I guess I can help you a bit..." He grabbed my length gently, giving it a soft squeeze.

"A-Ahh...N-Not like that...Nngh!" I squeezed my eyes shut when he began rubbing the tip with his thumb.

"I'm almost done...~" he smiled, rubbing harder as his fingers inside continued coating the lotion on the walls. D-Dammit...teasing me so much...well I'd show him!

I pushed myself up quickly, gasping in the process, and pressed my chest against his. He raised an eyebrow, but his hands didn't stop.

"What're you doing?~" he whispered into my ear. As I opened my mouth to reply, he leaned down and began sucking on my neck, in addition to the stimulation from his hands.

Needless to say, the words that were supposed to come out of my mouth turned into a moan.

"A-Ahh...I-I'm getting back at you, dammit..." I frowned slightly, trying to push him away in between moans. He pulled away with a soft pop.

"Hmm? Get back at me?" he laughed quietly, "Can I ask how you were going to do that?~" I blinked. How? Well...uh...Easy!

"Like this." I quickly bent down, attacking his neck. I smirked when I heard a groan from him as I lavished his neck with attention, nipping and biting and sucking on the skin until I was sure there would be a mark there tomorrow morning. I licked my lips as I leaned back, satisfied with the glaring red mark now on his neck.

"L-Lovi..." Ha! That would teach him! Fucking teasing me so much...

Just as I positioned myself on the other side, ready to leave a mark just as big, he cupped my cheeks -face cheeks dammit perverts- firmly, stopping my movements. I glared at him, as best as one can with their cheeks red and squished.

"Why did'ju shtop me?" I crossed my arms, annoyed. He smiled, ignoring the angry look I gave him.

"Ah, well I think I'm done...So..." I was immediately pushed down on the bed, my legs pushed apart.

Wait...his hands weren't down there anymore...so that meant...

About time.

I looked off to the side, unable to stop more blood rushing to my cheeks.

"You're so cute, Lovi..." I frowned again at his words, -I'm a man don't call me cute dammit- but held back my retort when he continued.

"...Sexy too~" he licked his lips seductively, earning him a shudder from me.

"Y-Ya, just hurry up, you fucking sexy beast..." I mumbled. He blinked in surprise.

"..A-Ah, so cute, Lovi..." he chuckled, lifting my hips into a more comfortable position. And by that, I mean his dick pressing against my entrance.

I squirmed impatiently, wishing he would _fucking hurry up already because I was getting seriously annoyed, _when I felt increased pressure against me.

"Hnnngghhhh..." I arched my back as he slowly pushed into me. F-Fuck, even with all the lotion, this actually kind of hurt...I hadn't done it in a while...

He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"A-Are you okay? You look like you're in pain..." He sounded worried, despite what he was doing. I sighed, ruffling his hair with my hands.

"I-I'm fine...stop worrying, geez...I'm used to this kind of stuff." I huffed quietly. He gave me one last worried look before accepting my words. Mostly because I'd relaxed after he spoke, and didn't look like I was being whipped by a giant whip with spikes on it.

...Yeesh, that sounds painful. Hope I never actually get whipped by something like that.

"A-Ah!" I started as he suddenly began to move. F-Fuck, I'd missed this feeling...

I could hear rough pants coming from Spain as he moved, mixed with my own moans. D-Dammit, why am I getting embarrassed all of a sudden? It's not like I've never done this before...

I gasped suddenly as he nipped my neck.

"H-Hey!" I huffed, annoyed that he had interrupted my thoughts yet again. He chuckled, pausing in his movement -whydidyoustopdammit-.

"W-What's so funny?" I protested, wishing he would continue.

"Ah, nothing~ You're just so cute!" He smiled, planting a firm kiss on my lips. I blinked in surprise, but gave in quickly after his tongue began pushing against my lips to part them. I complied easily; my arms went up around his neck to pull myself closer, and the corners of my mouth curved into a smirk as I took the chance to suck on his tongue. You would totally have heard me letting out a cry of victory right there except for the fact that I was basically in his mouth and sucking and stuff. Anyways, my point is, I would have done that because I managed to make him moan. A really, really nice one too. And pretty loud too.

"Nngh..." He groaned/moaned -whatever close enough-, breaking the kiss. I leaned back with a triumphant look in my eyes. Wait, why was I feeling like this anyways? I didn't even like him, so why was I trying to please him...?

"A-Ah, I wasn't expecting that..." He chuckled again, sounding somewhat embarrassed. Well, good for him! Don't ask me why it is, it just is! "But you know..." He smiled somewhat ominously, pushing my back down on the bed. The shift of his dick inside me made me groan quietly. I didn't really like that feeling.

But seeing that smile, I gulped. Creepy smile kinda reminded me of Russia. And Spain had it. So it was kinda like...Russia was on top of m- NOPE NOPE NOT GOING THERE.

While I was mentally and somewhat physically panicking, Spain had leaned in again, his breath audible next to my ear. "Pay attention to me, Lovi...stop thinking about other things."

...So he had sensed my thoughts, huh. Well...fuck. I think that was the second time he had told me that tonight too. W-Well I couldn't help being nervous! This was my first time having sex while actually dating that person!

"I-I was!" I huffed. Again. Shut up, I huff alot. "A-Anyways, keep moving, dammit!" I glared at him as best as I could.

"Okay, okay~" as he finished speaking, he resumed his thrusting. But much harder this time. My body jolted each time he thrust back in.

I started every time he thrust, moaning. "N-Not...so...fucking h-hard...bastard..." I managed to gasp out, digging my nails into his back.

But the bastard ignored me. He actually fucking lifted my hips higher, to get himself a better angle to thrust deeper, and kept going. I was probably going to be lying in pain in bed all day tomorrow.

"L-Listen to me, dammit!" I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Hmm? Ah, sorry~ I was preoccupied with my thoughts~" he gave me an innocent smile, his firm grip and increasing pace indicating that he had no intention of listening to me.

I-I can barely think...this actually feels... pretty good though...

But... he was trying to get back at me now? Well I'd sh-

"Ahhh!" My eyes widened as I felt him hit somewhere amazing inside me. He seemed to realize it too, as his thrusts had suddenly become even fucking stronger. And he somehow hit that fucking spot every time. Show off.

"Y-You're gonna...!" I wasn't able to finish my sentence before I couldn't stand the feelings of pleasure pulsing through me anymore. The sticky liquid got all over his stomach and mine and the sheets, a mess I was sure Spain would love cleaning up later. In case you didn't catch that, it was sarcasm. I use it alot. At least, I think it would have been sarcasm. Even Spain shouldn't enjoy cleaning a mess like that.

Almost immediately after, and by that I mean about a minute later of merciless pounding against my prostrate even after I had come, Spain came as well. I couldn't help but shudder when I heard his moan and felt his warmth inside me. Then, he finally stopped moving, giving my now trembling body a well deserved break.

"I-It feels amazing inside you, Lovi...And you're so cute! I love you so much...~" He sighed contently, pressing his body against mine while being careful not to flatten me.

"Mmm..." My mind was still a bit fuzzy and muddled after that, so I couldn't give him much of a response.

However, I did perfectly understand the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Wanna go for a second round?" Followed by a long, teasing lick to the ear. I shivered slightly. Well, I was already going to be unable to move...so why the hell not.

* * *

I...can't believe I just wrote that much lemon. I hope it wasn't too bad. If it was, well...I apologize. I usually never write in first person xD this fic's the first time I've tried the first person point of view.

I'm also having trouble keeping Romano's character consistent. Bah.

Fav+Review?

Random note: You know what's ironic? I never swear in real life. Then look at this fic. LOL


End file.
